Learning to trust
by WhisperingImagination
Summary: After an accident involving tornados and DIP the Warners are split up and tossed into separate dimensions. Chaos ensues as they try to adjust and find their sibs but with nightmares, aliens and witches, what's a Warner to do? An Animaniacs, Rise of the Guardians, Monsters vs Aliens and Wizard of Oz crossover.
1. Portals, Tornados and DIP, oh my!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except the plot...the parts of it that don't take place during the movies, that is.

-(line brake)-

A trio of black and white toons were watching a navy blue factory with shocked and horrified looks on their faces.

The youngest, a girl with a pretty pink skirt, a flower bow tying her ears together and traditional white gloves, was, surprisingly, the first to speak. "That's a DIP factory!" She whisper-shouted. For those of you who don't know what DIP is, it is a liquid made of things like paint/ink remover and is the only thing that is capable of killing toons.

"Indeed it is, sister sibling." The eldest grimly replied. He wore baggy beige khaki pants, a black leather belt with a golden buckle along with the same white gloves his sister wore.

"But those are illegal!" The middle sibling protested in his Scouse accent. He was clothed with the same white gloves as his siblings, a blue sweater and a red cap he insisted on wearing backwards.

"Apparently, they didn't get the memo." The eldest replied.

"Besides, Wakko," The youngest added, "rules are meant to be broken."

Wakko shifted uncomfortably, "I know that, Dot but...this is serious."

They all looked back at the factory.

It was hard to argue with that.

The three had come to Kansas to do some tornado watching (Why, you ask? Ehhhhh... 'cause they wanted to know if twisters were related to the game twister? IDK.) but had found this monstrosity instead.

"Its got to go," Dot decided.

"Go where?" Asked a befuddled Wakko. "I thought we were going to get rid of it."

"That's what she means Wakko." The eldest clarified before turning to Dot and pointing his thumb at Wakko, "middle kid syndrome."

"Then why didn't she just say so?" They both decided to ignore him. The eldest reached into his pants (Good night, everybody!) and pulled out a phone.

"Who are you calling?" Dot asked.

"The authorities," he replied.

"What?!" They both gaped at him, completely floored.

"Yakko," Wakko started, "I'm confused."

"What else is new?" Yakko drily remarked.

Wakko glared at him, "no, I mean, we NEVER leave this sort of stuff to the professionals."

"Yeah," Dot agreed, "normally we annoy them into submission."

"Or smack them with a mallet." Wakko added, "or smash them with an anvil."

"That's just not what we do, Yakko," she finished.

"I know," Yakko admitted, "and under any other circumstances I would agree with you but...this is DIP we're talking about. I don't want either of you getting hurt."

Touched(in the head), Dot decided to let Yakko have his way but Wakko-gifted as he was was with a sense of justice, stubbornness, pride and general pigheadedness-was determined that he and his sibs would deal with the factory in person.

"Yakko, you want to protect us and I can respect that. But I don't think we should change the way we do things just because things get a little dangerous. If I get hurt doing this, it will be for a good cause and I think the pain of DIP will hurt less than the guilt of stepping back and leaving this problem to someone else. They are going to kill toons with this stuff and while I wouldn't mind too much if they Dipped Baloney -it probably wouldn't even hurt the idiot- if they try to hurt Skippy, Mindy or even Dr. Scratchansniff, they will have us to deal with. They are starting an attack on toons and do you know what that means?" Wakko plowed on before they could answer his rhetorical question, "this means WARners! And we are going to smash this factory with the biggest anvil we have! Who's with me?!"

Being the zany dog-like things they are, both Yakko and Dot applauded madly. Even though -maybe especially because- the speech was lame. (My fault, I suck at writing speeches.)

"Bravo!" Dot cheered.

"Encore!" Yakko encouraged, clapping wildly as Wakko took off his hat and bowed a couple of times.

"How deep!" Dot gushed. "Count me in!"

"I'm moved!" If he was being sarcastic, and he probably was, he hid it well, "alright, you've convinced me but if we're doing this there need to be some safety procedures."

Wakko and Dot both stifled groans but didn't complain, knowing they were lucky Yakko was even agreeing to this.

"Firstly, there needs to be a change of gloves." He began.

Wakko and Dot exchanged a confused look. That was random, even for them. Yakko pulled off his gloves, reached into his Hammerspace and pulled out a seemingly identical pair, put his old gloves in and put the new ones on.

"Next," he continued, "we need an escape route, in case things get messy."

He reached behind his back, pulled out a complicated looking device, pressed a button and dropped it on the ground. It promptly unfurled into a swirling vortex of blue, white, green and a bit of pink.

"Looks yummy!" Wakko commented before unhinging his jaw like a furry snake and attempting to take a bite out of it. Thankfully, Dot managed to pull him back before he could try to eat it.

"This is a portal. Not candy." Yakko informed them, smirking at Wakko, "it was part of another of Pinky and the Brain's elaborate plans to take over the world. As usual, their scheme failed but the portal works. I'm not too sure where it leads but I do know that it is a world where cartoons don't come to life, although there is magic. If for some reason we can't make it back to the water tower we go through here."

"Thank you, Mr. Exposition." Dot muttered.

"I thought Skippy was Mr. Exposition," Wakko scratched his head. Dot face-palmed.

"Lastly, we're using the buddy system. No-one goes off alone." He finished.

"Okey-dokey, let's go!" They chorused and toon-sped towards the factory.

-(line brake)-

The attack went surprisingly well at first. All it took was a few puns, mallet whacks and only one anvil before the workers agreed to 'take us to your leader' as Wakko put it. They were just in the middle of forcefully persuading the factory's CEO (not Plotz, different CEO) to quit it with the DIP when-

 ** _WWWWWHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!_**

-a loud siren went off.

"And while you at it, release those whales your torturing!" Yakko yelled over the noise, clutching his floppy ears.

The CEO turned even paler, if possible, "that's the tornado alarm!"

"WHAT?!" Wakko shouted, also covering his ears.

"It's a tornado alarm! Not whales!" The CEO yelled back.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Wakko screamed.

The CEO grabbed Wakko's ear and yanked it next to his mouth. "THAT'S. A. TORNADO. ALARM!" The CEO bellowed in Wakko's ear.

"There's no need to yell." Wakko responded, tenderly rubbing his ear.

The CEO looked like he wanted to hit him but thought better of it. Instead he made a bee line for the door.

"Where are you going?" Dot called after him.

He looked at her like she was crazy. Which she was. "To the storm cellar!" There might have been an 'of course!' or a 'Duh!' on the end but it was cut off by the slamming door.

"Come on!" Dot ordered her brothers, grabbing Wakko by the arm.

"Where to?" Wakko asked, wondering if she wanted to go to the storm cellar.

"To look at the tornado, silly!" She bolted out the room, dragging Wakko behind her and Yakko following a few steps behind.

When Yakko saw the tornado he pulled up short. He and his sibs, who had stopped a few paces in front of him, simply gaped at it for a few moments.

It looked a lot scarier than they expected. It was a swirling funnel that dipped, swayed and shook with no constant form. It occasionally tossed huge hunks of ground it had sucked up in random directions, annihilating anything it hit. It also moved much faster than any tornado ought to and, most worryingly, it was heading straight for them!

Yakko's first thought was, 'ehhhh...I don't think it's related to the game.' Fortunately his quick witted mind recognised the danger after a couple seconds.

Normally, he would suggest doing something silly, like hopping inside and seeing where it takes them, then use the opportunity to make as many Wizard of Oz references as possible. However, with all the DIP near by, doing something like that was an accident waiting to happen. Going to the storm cellar was out of the question, not only would they be unwelcome, the chance of the workers having spare DIP down there was worryingly high and Yakko knew they wouldn't hesitate to use it. He also knew there was no chance of getting out of the line of fire in time, much less reaching the Water Tower. That left only one choice.

"To the portal!" And for once his sibs did as they were told immediately and without question, sensing the urgency of the situation.

As they raced away from the tornado Yakko got, as he often did, the uncontrollable urge to sing. Since he was never one to ignore instinct, he did.

"Well, I'm taking a stand."

If he was honest he felt it more than saw it. The canister of DIP, tossed from the tornado, heading straight for his sibs.

"I'm taking a vow."

As cliche as it is, Yakko loved his siblings and they loved him back. They were a tightly-knit family, it was rare to see one Warner without the other two close by. It probably didn't hurt that he practically raised them. So he did the only logical thing.

"This is the place."

Take the blow for them.

"The moment is now!"

He leaped forward with a sudden burst of speed, knocking Wakko and Dot out the way as the DIP crashed into him, sending all three sprawling to the ground.

"YAKKO!" They both leaped up and rushed over to him, heedless of the danger.

Said person was lying in a pool of the toxic sludge, writhing with his face contorted in agony. His sibs pulled him out but the damage was done. While his head, arms and parts of his chest were relatively unscathed, the rest of him got completely soaked. It looked like he was melting, with what little colour he had melding with black and white of his body.

"...Yakko?" Dot tentatively asked, gently placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Dot? Wakko?" He blinked his eyes to try to refocus them. When he realised they were real and he wasn't dead yet, he frantically tried to pull off his gloves, Which had miraculously remained undamaged. He passed one to each sibling who immediately stored them in their Hammerspaces for safe keeping. "Wakko, take care of Dot. Now go! Head straight to the portal and don't look back!"

"We're not leaving you!" Dot exclaimed.

"Dot, don't make this more cliche than it has to be. I'll only slow you down. Now go on." His face softened for a moment, "I love you both. Try to keep laughing. Go!"

Wakko grabbed Dot's hand and they tearfully ran to the portal. As they left the last words of the song forced their way through.

"This is our golden opportunity.

The wishing star belongs to three!"

As the last note faded away darkness started to claim him but a shining light battered it a way. Then everything faded.

-(line brake)-

It was a good thing they had so much practice running. Toon-speeding is like sprinting, something you can only do for short amount of time. Fortunately, they spent so much time running from Ralph that they had built up a lot of stamina.

Unfortunately, the heart-wrenching incident had not only cost them their brother but land and time as well. In other words, the tornado was right on there heels!

On the bright side, the portal was right in front of them!

Wakko leaped through but was suddenly yanked back but the portal wasn't going to let go that easily. Consequently he ended up half-in and half-out in a crazy tug of war.

"Wakko!" Dot cried in fear.

Apparently, they were so close to the tornado that it started sucking Dot in and because he was still holding her hand it had kept him from going through the portal. Now the only thing keeping them from getting pulled into their respective places was each other.

"Dot!" Wakko reached out to grab her gloved hand in both of his so she wouldn't slip from his grip.

But slip she did. Not out of his hand, but out of her glove.

Dot was pulled in, screaming as Wakko fell through the portal before crashing into the concrete in the other side and the portal zipped closed behind him.


	2. Separated

**Disclaimer: I still don't own these amazing characters or their movies. Animaniacs belongs to Warner Brothers, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz belongs to L. Frank Baum, Rise of the Guardians and Monsters vs Aliens belong to Dreamworks. Huh...no Disney...how odd.**

 **~Part 1 of 3-Yakko~**

...

"Wake up."

...?

It didn't hurt anymore.

This new revelation surprised Yakko. It's not that he didn't like it, in fact the opposite was true, it was just that he remembered a lot of pain. And agony. And death. And way too much cliche-ness for his liking. But it was alright because it meant that his sibs would live... His sibs!

Yakko shot upright and came face-to-face with a grinning skeleton, framed by a black hooded cloak.

"Oh, good, your up." It exclaimed in its peculiar accent.

"Hello, Dadoo!" Yakko greeted, using the nickname Wakko had come up with.

"Don't call me that!" The skeleton snapped, "I am the Grim Reaper! The embodiment of Death itself!"

"It's not nice to brag."

"I suppose."

"Am I dead?" It was a logical question, considering who he was talking to.

"Yes, Yakko. You are indeed dead," he grinned triumphantly "and this time, no amount of checkers can save you now!"

"So...we're playing chess instead? That's mean, you know I prefer checkers."

"We're not-"

"Or are you using Dot's idea of playing candy land or Dr. Wiggly instead?"

"I didn't-"

"Are we playing snakes and ladders?"

"Will you-"

"I know! Let's play connect four!"

"We're not playing any games!" He roared, finally getting a word in.

"Awww... Party pooper."

The grim reaper took a moment to compose himself. "Someone saw your actions and-"

"Sounds like a stalker to me."

"WILL YOU-" he yelled before pausing, processing what was said. "Actually, I never thought of it that way. But despite how it came out, he has good intentions. He has secured a special place in the spirit world for you and-"

"Is it a mental asylum? Mph!" The last part was because The Grim Reaper slapped a kaput sticker over his mouth. Yakko immediately began trying to pull it off and, upon seeing his hands, realised he still wasn't wearing any gloves, having given them to his sibs earlier, so he pulled out a pair (the original ones he was wearing at the beginning of chapter 1) and put them on.

"As I was saying, he has decided to give you a position that few have received and intends to make a offer you can't refuse."

"Mmmm muff ummff?" Presumably asking a question along the lines of "who is this 'he'?"or 'what offer?' It is also possible he was simply cracking another pun.

The Grim Reaper decided to go with the former. "All in due time," and lead him over a portal, similar to theirs, that Yakko hadn't noticed before. "Now, go on through."

"Why should I?" Yakko asked, having finally gotten rid of his improvised gag.

"That's where your brother is."

"Really?!" His mounting excitement suddenly plummeted, "wait, what about Dot?"

"Bending the laws of time and space. Don't worry, you'll know when she becomes reachable." And with that, he shoved Yakko, sending him tumbling through the portal. "Bon voyage!"

 **-on the other side (of the portal)-**

"Woah!" Yakko cried, spinning around before skidding to a halt. He was now in the Warner bros lot only...it looked different. The buildings were still the same shape, colour and size. The water tower was still there and the people working the night shift were still rushing about, it just...felt more real. More detailed. More dangerous.

As Yakko took in the differences of this alternate world he noticed a presence. He looked up and met the moon's gaze. It pulsed with a gentle light, radiating peace and happiness, chasing away all his fears and doubts. The light was weirdly familiar. He then realised it was the same light that had kept him from the darkness as he was dying.

" _Your name is Yakko Warner._ " It didn't speak, not really. It was more of a humming in his head. The tune of a song he had long forgotten the words to.

"No, it's Harry Potter." Yakko deadpanned. He could have sworn he heard a laugh at that.

" _Spirit of music._ "

"Ooo, where?! I want his autograph!" Yakko looked around wildly for the supposed spirit. This time he definitely heard a laugh.

" _That's you, Yakko_."

"YAY! Ehhhh...so what is a 'spirit of music' anyway?" He 'heard' one last chuckle that faded away and got the feeling the voice was finished. The presence was still there, watching and waiting but it was done speaking...for now.

"I'm not getting an explanation, am I? Oh well, first things first." Yakko pulled out a rolled up paper and let the end fall and bounce across the ground, revealing it to be an incredibly long list. At the top read: 'To do list', the first thing being 'find Wakko' then 'find out what the Grim Reaper meant by Dot messing with the space-time continuum' followed by 'spirit of music? Sounds like a song!' Then, in no particular order: 'visit the great pyramids', 'annoy Plotz', 'sing all numbers above 0-to be postponed, hopefully indefinitely', 'annoy the Grim brothers', 'escape water tower and mess with Ralph', 'annoy random mean people', '10. o'clock appointment with Scratchy', 'annoy more people', 'are you still reading this?', 'make fun of the Disney channel', 'look at/flirt with/chase babes, Hellooooo Nurse!', 'volunteer at the Please, please, please get a life foundation', 'see who my sibs want to annoy', etcetera.

"My sibs come first!" He shoved the list away and felt himself talk again. It was very rare for Yakko to lose control over what he meant to say. Despite being known to talk a lot-heck, it was even in his name-he was almost always in complete control over what came out of his mouth. However there were times when the words poured out and he was helpless to stop it but when his words did run away with him it was usually for a good reason. "I will find you, Wakko, Dot, and when I do, I will protect you! This I vow!" 'Well, I suppose I did say I would take a vow earlier.' He thought to himself.

The strange thing is that even though the words were involuntary he really meant them. As the last syllable left his mouth he felt a rush of power surge through him, literally shining through him in a radiant lavender glow. The light then condensed in front of him into a crescent moon with a diagonal mallet inside.

The crest then split into two and flew off in comets of lavender light, leaving him to ponder the strange turn of events.

 **~Part 2 of 3-Wakko~**

He was alone...

They were gone.

Dead...

No.

It couldn't be true. They couldn't be gone. They couldn't be dead. The the few constants in his life...gone.

No. He never saw them die. It was possible they had survived. After all, Yakko is smart. Witty and always cool under pressure. He would find a way to worm his way out of it. He always does. And Dot is tough, fast and agile. If anyone could survive a DIP filled tornado, it was her.

Then cold, harsh reality kicked in. No matter how cunning you are no-one can survive being hit with that much DIP, especially not with an oncoming tornado trying to finish you off. And there was only so much dodging one could do in a tornado and with all that DIP flying around, she was bound to be hit at some point. And...

It was all his fault.

Exhausted and traumatised he lay shivering on the pavement, clutching his lost sister's glove, as the thought hammered itself into his brain, etching itself onto his psyche.

EVERYTHING was his fault.

He had wanted to deal with the DIP in person. Yakko had said it was too dangerous. Yakko had warned him. But he had insisted. He was selfish. Not only had he gone to the factory, he had dragged his sibs with him. Now Yakko was injured and he was probably dead by now. That was his fault too. He was gone because Wakko had gotten into trouble. He had taken the death that was meant for his sibs. His last words to Wakko were telling him to take care of Dot.

He was a failure in every sense of the word.

He had her in his grasp. He wasn't strong or clever enough too keep her from being sucked in. Now she was probably dead too. He had failed her. He had failed Yakko. Failed to comply with his dying request. He couldn't even keep Dot safe for five minutes. His older brother had died in vain. AND IT WAS ALL HIS FAULT.

Without realising it he pulled himself to his feet and subconsciously swapped Dot's glove for one of his bigger mallets. His anger at himself and the universe became aimed at the tree in front of him. He swung the mallet.

In the cartoon world he was used to, the tree would have been flattened, bent back only to swing forwards and hit him in the face or some other random but funny stunt.

In this world, the tree snapped. There was a harsh crack and splintered wood sprayed in all directions. The tree moaned and groaned as it wavered from side to side. Leaves rained down like the tears of a dying man.

Though it brought Wakko no joy to hurt the innocent tree, his anger and self loathing forced him to hammer the poor tree to the ground. Once only driftwood remained he transferred his vengeance to the pavement, leaving it cracked and dented.

Of course, this event did not go unnoticed. Someone, several someones actually, had stopped to watch. After all, it wasn't everyday you had a real life cartoon malleting your tree. Fortunately, a few of these people had enough common sense to call 911 and various other emergency services. Soon, more-specialised government officials arrived.

Wakko glanced up at the sound of sirens and instinctively started running away. 'If I can just get away...' He thought to himself.

It was impressive how long he managed to avoid them, dodging bullets and cops and weaving through buildings. Unfortunately he was eventually caught in a net and was quickly sedated.

Panic filled him as the world around him blurred and spun. He thrashed and squirmed in a fruitless attempt to escape.

A gentle touch, right in the centre of his forehead. Calm radiated from that spot, sending waves of peace across him. He stopped struggling and slipped into a dreamless sleep and allowed them to haul him away. It was Yakko. It had to be.

Yakko was there and that made everything alright.

Only General Monger saw the glowing, lavender mark that soon faded away.

 **~Part 3 of 3-Dot~**

"Ahhhhhhh! ...Huh?! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Arrrrrrrggggggg! MY EYES! Ahhhhhhhhh!"

You are probably wondering about the odd screaming coming from Dot. Or you know these guys well and figured that stranger things have happened than Dot screaming nonsense. Or your not really paying attention and are wondering about your breakfast or some other fiddle-faddle. The rest of you probably just figured that was just Dot and it wasn't really important but then changed your mind once I pointed it out. If that's the case you were right in the first place, it's not important but I felt like explaining it. So I will.

At first she was screaming in absolute terror, as you would expect since she was in a DIP filled tornado. She was then temporarily confused by a cow flying past her. She then went back to shrieking in fear. She then started screaming in agony because three men rub-a-dub-dubbing in a tub flew past her and they were definitely NOT Hellooo Nurse worthy. In fact, they were so ugly she felt like stabbing her eyes out with hot pokers after seeing them. She then resumed fearfully yelling.

Eventually she stopped yelling and noticed something. Dot and her brothers were experienced time travellers-how do you think they were able to visit all those famous people from back in the day?- so she could tell when something was messing with the space-time continuum. Consequently she could tell that the tornado was also spinning through another world...thirty years in the future!

A canister of DIP soaring past her face broke her out of her thoughts. Time traveling tornado or not she was going to get killed if she didn't act fast!

She spotted a house flying through the air. With a bit of wiggling, wind riding and swimming motions she made it close to the window of the house. There was a girl with pigtails and a blue checkered dress, staring out the window with a mix of shock, horror and amazement.

"HELP ME!" Dot screamed at the girl, reaching out a hand. She gaped at her for a moment but obligingly grasped her hand and yanked her in, sending them tumbling to the floor.

Before Dot had a chance to catch her breath a small black dog jumped on top of her and started curiously sniffing her. He quickly decided she wasn't a threat and started energetically licking her instead.

"Toto! What are you doing? Get off her!" The girl picked up the dog and smiled apologetically at Dot, "sorry about that. He can get excited easily. Anyway, I'm Dorothy and this is Toto. And your?"

Out of habit, Dot paused, waiting for her brothers to begin the introduction before remembering what happened and beginning the introduction herself. "I'm Princess Angalena Contesa Luisa Francesca Banana Fana Bo Besca the third! But you can call me Dot! Call me Dottie and you die!" She frowned and punched her hand for emphasis.

"Your a princess?" Dorothy asked.

"Yeah," Dot responded before turning to you and pointing her thumb at her and loudly whispering, "whoa, dumber than advertised."

"I've never met a real princess before," Dorothy continued, paying no mind to Dot's sarcasm.

"Well, luckily for you, I don't act like one!" Dot exclaimed.

"Oh, Why not?" She asked.

"Well, I wasn't brought up like one."

"How were you raised then?"

"Well..." Dot started debating how much to tell her, "at first, I lived in an orphanage with my brothers. My older brother, Yakko," her voice cracked a bit at this," taught us everything he knew. Eventually we became stars in our own show." She sighed "...I miss them."

Whoops. She hadn't meant to say that much. When she thought about it, It was amusing that this young girl had learned more about her past and inner feelings in five minutes than Scratchy had in a weeks worth of sessions. She must be losing her touch.

"Anyway, any idea where Mr. Swirly here is going to drop us off?" Dot asked, quickly changing the subject (like she doesn't already know).

"...Who?" Dorothy looked around, puzzled.

"The tornado, silly!" Dot cheerfully explained before turning to the reader again, "whoa, wayyyy dumber than advertised."

"Oh, well, I'm afraid I don't." Dorothy replied, once again ignoring Dot's blatant braking of the forth wall.

"Too bad, well, we better get some shuteye so we don't end up jet lagged where ever we show up."

"I'm afraid we only have the one bed," Dorothy started to apologise.

"That's okay! I have a bed right here!" Dot pulled out a bed from her Hammerspace causing Dorothy to gape at the total disregard for physics.

Soon both girls were tucked in their beds. Dorothy and Toto were fast asleep but Dot was still awake, complementing what had happened and what she should do now. She focused on getting back to Wakko because she knew if she thought about what had happened to Yakko she would brake down.

In order to get back she would have to go through the Wizard of Oz but it had been awhile since she had seen it and for some reason the more she thought about it the fuzzier the memory's became until she could only remember the most basic aspects of it.

Eventually she gave up on trying to figure out what would happen and instead tried to sleep. This too was a problem. Every night before bed Yakko, or Wakko if he couldn't make it, would come in and tell her a story. Yes, the famous story of her birth was frequently requested but her real favourite was about daring sword fights, magic spells and a prince in disguise and many other stories were read to her as well. She couldn't sleep without a bedtime story.

There was a soothing touch in the centre of her forehead and suddenly it was like Yakko was right there, reading to her. As the lavender mark faded away, she fell asleep with a great big smile on her heart.


End file.
